


The Bird and The Forrest

by EverAfterHighFanFiction



Series: Mus-ic Shuffle Challenge [1]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, Music, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6638152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverAfterHighFanFiction/pseuds/EverAfterHighFanFiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlynn and Raven... did anyone see that coming? 10 songfics about The Bird and The Forrest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bird and The Forrest

So Contagious by Acceptance – 3:05

Ashlynn would admit, she had been drinking that night. But the biggest drug in the room was sway her hips in front of her. From her flowing black hair to the tapping of her toes, the music followed though her.

Both newly single, but in different cases.

Dexter had dumped Raven.

Ashlynn had dumped Hunter.

She felt a arm wrap around her neck, and purple eyes meeting her own. Everything seem to go away when she saw them.

 

I'll be there for you by The Rembrands- 3:07

Raven had gone though shit this past year.

With her mother, her story, Apple, Dexter...

Raven had decided to spend her 3rd year of High School by herself. She had told her friends that over the summer, they understood. She was planning on ignoring her roommate, she had her music blasting in her eyes when her nose meet a field of strawberry.

Oh no.

"If you though I would let what happen at Briar's party not come up again, then you need more of my help than I thought," a sickening sweet voice said into her ear, a pair of arm wrapping themselves around her waist.

Sorry by Justin Bieber- 3:21

"He said he was sorry Ashlynn," the un-evil Queen's voice rang through the store of shoes.

"Once a cheater always a cheater," the Ella said, fiercely putting shoes on the shelf. "Plus, I was going to break up with Hunter anyways."

"You were?," a maybe too eager voice replied.

A smirked appeared on the Ella's face, "My heart has been put under a spell by another."

Can I have this Dance from High School Musical- 4:04

"Um hey," a voice sprang from the load music, making the strawberry blonde turn herself around.

The usual confident ebony haired girl starred a her for a moment before sticking her hand out, "Can I have this dance."

Without a pause, the strawberry blonde slip her hand into the ebony hair girl's own, "As long as I can lead."

How to be a heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds- 3:42

The blue eye beauty turned a corner in the fields of maze, leading her pray farther and farther away from the party.

A vision of purple perfection appeared seconds later, a blend of emotions in her face, "How could you."

"How could I what, my dear."

"Don't play with me Ash."

"If I remember correctly I was the one who played him."

She toke a toward the princess purple eye, "I would love to play with you."

Dream On by Kelly Sweet- 3:29

She looked in the mirror again, still the same old girl. Everyday the same. She woke up and ruled the kingdom, with out a prince. They were her dues before her win.

But as she strolled through the place garden one afternoon. She had sneaked out of the place, not one of her guards would look for her during a storm.

She was tired, not the one that could be cure by sleep. But as the slippered princess walked pass a willow tree, a voice arose. A voice that Ashlynn know by heart, a voice that had become her in those nights of secret.

She quickly made her way into the willow tree, the witch's voice became clearer as blue meet purple. Ashlynn's voice joined Raven's, like all those nights in the past. Raven meet Ashlynn in her steps, there bodies as close as the dared.

With her eyes still on Ashlynn, her arm went and checked to make sure that there were no wholes in the willow tree. Her voice seemed to react to the smirk coming on her face as she toke another step towards her princess.

Tag, you're it by Melanie Martinez- 3:09

"The girl is there again Daddy," the princess said, pulling her farther's cloak and pointing to the girl in the window of the library.

Her farther looked at the girl in the window again, "What do you what me to do about it."

"I want you to get her for me, I want her," the young, spoiled, princess said and her farther's eye widen.

"She is prettier than any of my dolls."

"Well, um," her farther stuttered, he still didn't have the parenting power to stay no to his daughter, "why don't you go talk to her, and I will talk to her farther."

The young princess skipped through the door and towards the girl, sitting down in the seat next to her. The girl looked up, a pair of gorgeous purple eyes. The princess had never seen anyone with purple eyes before and smiled.

She is even more perfect now

"What's your name," she asked, moving even closer to her.

"Raven," the girl said, looking at her strangely.

The princess looked over the purple haired girls shoulder, to see her farther and who she guess was Raven's farther shaking hands.

She smiled and grabbed Raven's hand, pulling her up and dragging her to the carriage outside.

SOS by Rihanna- 4:00

The way she looked at her, the way she thought about her, the way she wanted to do thing to her, it wasn't made for fairytales. Ashlynn held the key to her heart, her mind, and her body. With a single word Ashlynn has Raven in her hand.

She was not a knight, nor was she going to use her powers for evil, but the way she saw other's look at her girl, made her want to make them all gone and never come back. Since the two girls got together it was no surprise that Hunter wanted Ashlynn back.

When she got a hext from Ashlynn reading, "SOS," she knew who it was.

Moments later, Raven brushing her hands on her dress. Hunter would never be a problems for her and Ashlynn ever again. She looked over at her, "Did the mean old Huntsman scare you?"

Confident by Demi Lovato- 3:26

Raven always saw Ashlynn as a good girl in high school. And she never thought she would see her in a place like this.

The reason Raven was there herself was because it was Lizzie last night before she was tied down and she had to have a little fun before she couldn't.

But as the goody-goody princess Raven once knew came out on stage, she knew this was going to be a very different night than she thought it would be. She was standing in the very back corner as all the other's seem to have fun with the hosts.

"You were always a sort of loner," a voice came from her left, making her turn to see.

"Why don't we change that tonight," Raven said, trying her best to make Ashlynn's confidence.

 

Say My Name by Destiny's Child- 4:31

"Were you with her last night," the tear stained witch said.

The two had been fighting for hours, and still not getting anywhere.

"No," the angered princess said. "I've told you before, I love you and only you."

The witch held herself, and Ashlynn wanted no more than to take her in her arms and make it all go away.

"Everyone says that they saw you with her, and I don't know who to believe," her voice cracked at the end.

The princess toke her in her arms.

"She's your best friend and I'm in love you, you really think either of us want to hurt you," the princess said.

She toke her in her arms. And while Raven sobbed her apology and tears to Ashlynn, Ashlynn had her own tears come up. Last night was all a blur to her. She know she wouldn't hurt her little bird in a 100 years, but with the alcohol in control... What really happen last night.

**Author's Note:**

> And Chapter 1 is a done! Do you like the couple name I made for Raven and Ashlynn, "The Bird and The Forrest," Cause Raven is a type of bird and Ashlynn is all into nature stuff. My favorites were So Contagious, Dream On, and Tag, You're it. If you don't know any of these songs than I would suggest that you listen to them all and than re-read this chapter, same goes for the next on going chapters. Tell me your favorite, and please DON'T REQUEST SONGS OR COUPLES. You can all start request couples in a few chapters, until I am done with the list I have made. Until than review and if you don't like on ship than there will be others, and not all are girlxgirl.


End file.
